Addiction
by janus-juan
Summary: Wally has no idea how this could've happened. It all started with mild curiosity and it ended with his complete and total devotion. Just how did he get in this mess?


**I finished my semester at college and since I have some free time I decided to go back to my writing. Hopefully I'll be able to update my other stories soon.**

**At 823 words this is my shortest submission to date. Hope you guys like it ^^**

**Just so you'd know, this was originally posted on my tumblr account.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Frozen.**

He remembers taking Artemis out to go see the movie the first time; it was supposed to be just a way of seeing what all the hype was about. He didn't really think the movie would grip him like it did. Certain parts of the movie were obvious ("I knew Hans was evil! I knew it!" "Be quiet, Wally. People are _staring_.") but it was still enjoyable. And the way the theater went stock quiet when Anna froze completely really showed just how invested everyone was, including Wally himself.

After the end credits, when some of the other viewers have begun to _leave_, Wally took a sidelong glance at his girlfriend and saw that while she enjoyed it more than she thought she would, she wasn't going to rewatch it for quite a while.

Which was a _problem._

And why he went with M'Gann next weekend (after which the two redheads bonded over their love of the movie) and why he kidnapped Timmy the weekend after that (which really means that he got the Bat's permission since Bruce Wayne had a charity ball he had to attend to and Dick couldn't look after him that night).

The mini-bat emphasized that he wasn't a kid anymore and that he could go and watch PG-13 movie should he so choose. Bribing a Bat wasn't exactly easy but he managed to convince him in the end.

After a while he'd stop going to the movies and would return his focus back on his college classes. But, even though he didn't go anymore, he had managed to get a little something to tie him over.

Buying a whole soundtrack was new to him; usually he only got one or two songs per album and would then ignore the rest, but this time he couldn't help it.

He's lost count of the times he's listened to _Let It Go_ (467 times according to his computer) but no matter how many times he hit replay, he couldn't get over it.

Suddenly he needed it at least once or twice a day.

He's even resorted to asking Hartley to modify his earpieces on his costumes so that it could link up with his music. He could've used the comm link to do the same thing, but he was sure that Batman would have his head if he did that. This way, he can listen to his songs through one ear and still relay mission data through the other. He knows he's been getting looks from his friends whenever he starts singing Idina Menzel songs in his head during the long flights aboard the bioship.

The wonderful symphony had awoken a side of him he didn't know he had, one that he usually keeps bottled up for fear of criticism.

It was all amusing to Artemis whenever she caught her boyfriend singing music from the soundtrack when he thought he was alone. It was funnier when he danced along and made hand gestures as if he had magical ice powers.

It went a _tiny _bit overboard when Wally almost bought tickets to see _If/Then _in New York and thought of using the teleporters for recreational reasons. He pouted for a whole three days after that.

"Well, would you look at that." Wally whispered as he pointed at the television screen. "A staircase made of ice." He cooed at little Don and Dawn while baby Irey, who was dressed in her Anna dress, waved her little Elsa doll in the air. Jai had fallen asleep in Wally's arms early on in the movie.

Usually they were a large source of unexplainable energy but, when you put a Disney movie on the TV, they were little angels.

"Wally, how many more times do we have to watch this thing?" Bart asked for the umpteenth time.

"You know, you didn't have to help me babysit." Wally said as he continued his cooing.

"But I wanted to hang out with my favorite cousin." He forgot to mention the fact that he was his only cousin. "Come on. We've heard _Let It Go_ like 100 times today alone! Aren't you getting tired of hearing that Adele Dazeem woman sing?"

Wally slowly turned his head over to his first-cousin-once-removed and his usual happy-go-lucky was replaced by an expression that would make the goddamn Batman proud.

"Don't you dare talk bad about my Idina." Wally ground out, eyes narrowed into slits.

Silence reigned supreme in the West household as Wally continued to glare at the shorter speedster. He continued to hold the look a little while longer before his face morphed into a grin as he turned his attention over to the little children in his care, who were too busy watching Elsa build the ice castle on the television screen to notice the little exchange between their babysitters.

It was safe to say that Bart kept his musings to himself for the rest of the movie.


End file.
